Sexoid
by BlackIce24
Summary: Ichigo enters a contest to win a new car, instead, he get a Humanoid, who's mission is to follow his every order and bring him pleasure in every way, with or without his consent, thing is Ichigo's straight. IchiGrimmIchi, both Seme&uke, Mpreg.


**AN: ** This is my very first fan fiction and I'm excited to be writing this. And before you begin to read there are a few things you guys need to know. This is IchiGrimmIchi fandom that mean they are both Uke and Seme. I believe Ichigo had every right to dominate Grimmjow as he does. I'm not big on Mpreg fictions because in my opinion that kind of weird, but after a lot of convincing on my cousin part I decided to go with it . He was the one who sort of came up with the idea, I wanted Grimmjow to be all robot but then robots don't get pregnant. And since Ichigo is a boy and human he cannot have a baby so that leaves only Grimmjow. And I'll take this time to explain since he's part human and robot he has both female, and male parts as well as robot parts which allows him to produce offspring. Not only that he will be a bit OC. A fair warning if you realize you do not like this fandom then move on, Please keep your nasty and rude ass comment to yourself. That's it enjoy the story.

**Rating: M for Mpreg**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Comedy **

**Paring: IchiGrimmIchi,**

**Warning: Human and Humanoid sex. **

_**Chapter 1**_

"Please Kurosaki-kun!" 16-year old Orihime Inoue pleaded. The orange haired teen across from her scowled, as he shook his head, he had no interest in what she had to say. Orihime frowned. "Oh come on, you know you want to." She said wiggling her eyes brows. 17-year-old Ichigo continued to protest, mumbling he wanted nothing to do with her offer. Currently they were both at Orihime house as well as the rest of their friends, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Uryuu. They were all sitting around Orihime's living table. This was the place they usually hanged out at, every day after school.

"I refuse to enter some lame—fake ass contest." Ichigo stated with his arms crossed. He was determined to get his point across. Orihime sighed. When Ichigo had his mind set on something he'll stick by it even if it killed him. He was so damn stubborn. But still Orihime was also determined to get him to enter.

"I'm serious, I entered this contest last week, although I wasn't the winner, Aizen Corp. Sent me a 50in. flat screen TV." She happily exclaimed.

"Whoa, I am so on that!" Renji shouted jumping from his seat running straight for Orihime's bed room.

Rukia snorted. "And there he goes..." Ichigo sighed.

"I can understand a TV...okay but a new car though? That's a load of bullshit and I'm not falling for it. This is some stupid played out excuse to get my address so they try to sell me stupid things." He refused to fall for some stupid ass scam. Ichigo was many things but never unintelligent. Orihime pouted.

"Aizen Corp. isn't a rip-off." She said. "You get everything you sign up for I won a blender, a new laptop a new pair of diamond earrings."

"It's true, I've won a couple of stuff from there as well." Rukia said, cutting in.

The orange haired teen deadpanned. "Well good for you, but I'm still not signing up for that."

Uryuu eyed Ichigo as he pulled up his glasses. "Are you scared?" He inquired.

Ichigo sneered.

"It's not that I'm scared, it's just that I don't trust stuff like that." Who knows what kind of psychopath could get your information?

"I agree with Ichigo..." Chad said in deep monotone voice.

"Thank you," Ichigo said, "at least someone agrees with me." Orihime shot Chad the best glare she can master but the attempt didn't seem to faze the gentle giant. He simply brushed her unthreatening glare off.

"Fine...see if care." Orihime stuck her tongue at both of her male friends ad she crossed her arms in a very childlike manner. Rukia rolled her eyes while Ichigo chuckled.

"Well I have to go now." The orange teen stated, grabbing his school bag.

"I as well," Chad said following behind Ichigo. Rukia waved as she watched as both boys walked out of the door. The dark haired girl turn to her female friend when she heard the girl mumbling to herself. Something along the lines of 'stupid carrot top, dodo head' Rukia giggled. "You can't force him to enter Inoue-san," Orihime glanced at Rukia.

"Or can I," A sly devilishly like smirk appeared on her face. Rukia obviously caught the look and sighed.

"I know where this is heading and I want no part in it." Rukia said firmly.

For the next three day's Orihime bugged Ichigo none stop forcing him to his boiling point. Everywhere he went all he could hear was "Please Kurosaki-kun please!" To school, from school, she went as far as following him to the men's locker room, one time, popping out of nowhere and scaring the living shit out of him. And each time he felt as though his heart would leap out of his chest and make run for it. If this continued, on Ichigo would most likely end up in the hospital because of a massive heart attack. That wasn't the way he planned to leave this earth, not by a long shot. Currently she was trying to follow him inside the boy's bathroom. That was where he draws the line. Ichigo snapped.

"Jesus Inoue-san! If I sign up for this shit will you leave me alone?" He angrily exclaimed. She simply nodded making no effort to hide the grin on her face. He snatched the contest paper and began to fill it out all the while cursing under his breath. When he was done he silently handed her the paper back. Orihime cried with joy as she pulled him into a hug.

"You will not regret this!"

Ichigo grunted a "Whatever," However, in the back of his mind he could not help but think he would come to regret this greatly. He had a feeling it would come back to bite him later. With that Orihime ran out of school straight to post office. Later that day Orihime informed him he would have to wait a week's time for the prize. Ichigo rolled his eyes, snorting inwardly. It was a one in a million chance he actually won. Secretly he wished he would win though. Ichigo shook his head pushing that thought in the back of his mind, the only reason he went through with this was because he wanted Orihime off his back. She would have continued to bug the hell out of him if he didn't. Nothing wanting to dwell about the situation any longer Ichigo pulled out his text book and started doing his homework.

* * *

><p>A week later Ichigo found himself home, on a Saturday afternoon, watching TV. His father was taking the night shift at the hospital again, his sister Karin was at soccer practice while his other sister Yuzu is up stairs sleeping. Ichigo paid little attention to what was on TV, rather his mind was thinking about the contest he was forced to enter. It was beyond him why he kept thinking about it, as if there was an actually chance he can won. He sighed, reaching for the remote. Before he had a chance to turn the television off a loud banging sound startled Ichigo. The remote flew out of his hand as he jumped to his feet like a scared child. "Who the hell is that?" He raised a brow when the banging became impatient. "I'm coming!" he shouted as he swung his door open.<p>

"Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" A short chubby man with shabby brown hair asked.

"Yes why?" He inquired warily, eying the man in the delivery uniform.

"We are here to deliver your package," His voice was horsed, Ichigo noted.

"What package?" The man shrugged.

"My job is to deliver kid—Yo Bobby, take it out," He then turned back to Ichigo, "Sign here." He handed Ichigo the pen. Absently, Ichigo signed the papers, not really knowing what he was doing. He watched as two very built man struggled to push out a tall metal looking rectangle box.

"Whoa—hold up! What the hell is that?" He demanded.

"Didn't you order this?" The short man asked.

Ichigo shook his head no.

"Yes you did," The man clarified, "Aizen Corp."

Ichigo frowned. "I signed up to win a car not...whatever...that is!" he exclaimed pointing to the box "Hey, get that shit off my yard!" He shouted angrily at the two men carrying the huge package.

"You want it inside instead?" Before Ichigo can answer the man shoved him aside and the other two guys placed the metal package inside of his living room.

"I don't want this!" Ichigo stated.

"Sorry kid but we are only doing what we're paid to do," The man said idly, "before I forget, a card from Aizen corp." He tossed the white employ at Ichigo who caught it in time. The teen watched as the delivery guys left through the back door. Pissed was understatement to what Ichigo was feeling. He had the sudden desire to murder a certain orange haired girl.

"What hell am I going to do with this shit?" He said to himself. Ichigo was slightly surprise Yuzu did not wake with all noise he was making recently. Then again a marching band could not wake her. The girl slept like the dead. With nothing better to do Ichigo decide to read the latter.

_Dear, Kurosaki Ichigo,_

_I really hope you enjoy your prize, _

_Sincerely, Aizen Sosuke _

"What the hell," Tossing the latter aside the teen reached for his cell phone, as he dialed a familiar number. After the third ring the person on the other line answered. "This is your entire fault!" He yelled into the phone before the person on the other line can speak.

"Huh?" Orihime replied dumbly. On the other line Ichigo twitched.

"You made me enter that stupid contest and they sent me this huge metal box in my damn living room."

"Well open it silly." Orihime said giggling, like it was normal to have giant metal box in your living room. Moments like this Ichigo contently wondered if the girl is in her right mind. He shook his head.

"I'm returning it tomorrow." He said.

"Why?" She whined on the other line.

"Because I don't want it," He answered coldly.

"At least see what's inside before you send it back." With that she hung up on him.

"Inoue-san…Inoue-san..." he called out her name but she was already gone. "Ugh…" Ichigo shut his phone putting it back in his pocket. It would be horrible lie if he said he wasn't at least bit curious about what is inside. The teen circled the rectangular box, trying to find the opening. "How the hell do you open this thing?" He murmured to himself. He gently rested both of his hands on the box as he started to feel around for an opening, suddenly his finger brushed against something hard and unexpectedly the metal door swung open nearly taking Ichigo with it.

Ichigo stared in complete awe at what's inside. "What. The. Hell?" His jaw dropped in shock. "A doll! You've got to fucking kidding me! I signed up for this shit?" Inside the box is a life size realistic doll. The bottom half of the doll was covered while the upper half wasn't. The dolls eyes were closed as well. He noticed the doll had long electric blue hair and slightly tan skin. "It looks so real," as Ichigo went to go touch the doll, its eyes snapped open. Ichigo shrieked in utter shock, stumbling backwards. Ichigo glanced into those pair of hollow like azure colored eyes as the doll stepped out of the box completely naked. The teen could not take his eyes of the doll, gaze trance fixed on his face.

"W-what...are you!" He demanded. Those unblinking eyes stared at Ichigo, as if confused by the question. The finally it answered.

"I am Humanoid number 6, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, how can I be of use to you Kurosaki Ichigo?" It said in a deep almost robotic like voice. Ichigo felt a deep shiver run through his body, as he trembled.

"Holy Shit."

* * *

><p>I'm finally done my first ever bleach fandom. I'm so very proud of myself right now. I would really love it if my reads give me their honest opinion about the story, and please don't write something like "OMG I LOVE IT" I want to read what you think. Please Read and Review and not just Favorite.<p>

Laterz.


End file.
